


Of Dogs and Demons

by RobberOfATMs



Series: Bim and Dark Oneshots [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Worry, bim is worried about dark, dark is being dark, demons jim demons, i guess, ill stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Nobody said going out with a demon would be easy. Bim didn't expect to be this anxious.





	Of Dogs and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I literally have an entire composition book that have designated just for Dark and Bim. This is becoming a problem and i can't stop it. Anyway, enjoy!

Dark wasn’t home yet, and Bim was worried.He wasn’t at dinner tonight and he hadn’t said anything to Bim before he left. Bim was in his pajama pants pacing back and forth in his room. It was 10 o’clock, he couldn’t stop thinking of the worst. 

He tried to lay down at 10:23. He tried scrolling through his notifications but he was too anxious. He got up again at 10:25 and began pacing once more. 

At 10:37 he laid down on the bedroom floor. Dema, Dark’s dog, got up and laid down next to him on the floor, worried about Bim being so restless. He smiled and pet the dog, grateful for her company. He hugger her a lie there for a while.

At 10:54 he was up again, pacing back and forth and back and forth. Dema whines. Bim sighed and pet her on the head. 

At 11pm Bim went downstairs. He searched for something to eat in the kitchen. He didn’t know what else to do. After pacing around the kitchen and living room, trying ot find something to do with himself, he gave up. 

At 11:30 he silently returned to his bedroom. Anxiety was eating him up. SHould he try to find Dark? No, he reasoned. That was a bad idea. He might put Dark in more danger. Should He wake WIlford? He ruled against that too. Wilford might make things worse, and the last thing he needed was for the situation to get worse. He didn’t want Dark to get angry, either. He decided to lay back down with Dema for now. 

At 11:48 he dozed off, Dema’s warm weight the only comfort though his “sleep” was restless. Every time he was about to completely fall asleep he would concentrate too hard on something and he would be right back to where he started. 

At 12:16 he resigned himself to sitting, back against the foot of the bed, Dema’s head in his lap. He waited in silence, worry and doubt consuming him. He twisted his fingers through Dema’s hair, petting the lovely dog who stayed with to comfort him. It was almost like having a piece of Dark there with him. 

12:34. 

 

At 12:34 Dark walked into the bedroom, quietly opening the door likely expecting to find Bim asleep. What he found was Bim clutching Dema desperately like a lifeline, anxiety radiating off him in waves. Dark was first concerned, then confused. 

As soon as Bim saw Dark, he jumped up. Dema also sprang to her feet to greet her owner, giving a few tail wags and receiving a few pets before she went to settle down, watching the two egos reunite. 

“Bim -” Dark started. 

“You’re covered in blood!” Bim exclaimed. “Dark! What happened? Are you okay? Do we need to wake the Doc? I’ll get him -” Bim sounded as panicked as he felt. 

“Bim it’s okay. Don’t worry. It’s not mine,” Dark told him calmly, trying to sooth him. It didn’t have the desired effect. 

“Not yours???” Bim snapped at Dark. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Maybe, next time, you could leave me a fucking note before you disappear and don’t come back till almost one in the morning! Or did you even think about that before you went on one of your killing sprees??” 

Dark was a little taken aback. Bim rarely ever lost his temper, especially with the demon himself. Sure, Dark listened to Bim rant, but he didn’t really expect Bim to be all that angry that he was out late. He felt guilty that he didn’t think to say anything to Bim before he left, given that this had apparently been what kept him up all night. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was!?” Bim continued his rant, cutting of abruptly when Dark pulled him close and kissed him. Bim melted into the arms of his lover, relieved to have him home safe and sound. Tears of relief streamed won Bim’s face and he buried it in Dark’s shoulder. Dark kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry Bim,” he said softly. “I should have told you.” 

“I-it’s okay.” Bim stuttered out. “I was just worried something happened.” 

“Nothing happened. I’m here now, and I’m fine.” Dark said, gentle but firm. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” 

Bim nodded, pulling away from Dark and wrinkling his nose at the demon’s bloodied suit. Dark sighed and snapped his fingers, changing into his black sweatpants. He climbed into bed with Bim, letting the other ego snuggle up to him. 


End file.
